


Darkness

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Just a drabble, References to Domestic Violence, and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: A drabble about Heather's childhood, which...was never explored.
Relationships: Heather Lisinski and Jake Green
Kudos: 1





	Darkness

She hated the dark.

It wasn't something anyone knew about her. It wasn't the type thing you went around advertising. Especially not as a grown-up.

But Heather had hated the dark since she was eight and her father had come home wasted from another night at the bar and shot her mother before turning the gun on himself.

If she had her way, no one in Jericho would ever find out about that particular memory.

Not even Jake Green.


End file.
